


Just One Dance

by BeMoreBroadway



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Aperture, Based on art I made, F/M, Fluff, Human Wheatley, Silent Protagonist, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeMoreBroadway/pseuds/BeMoreBroadway
Summary: "Just one dance?"Chell couldn't place the tone of Wheatley's voice.She couldn't place the look in his blue eyes, gleaming behind his glasses.What she could place, though, was her hand in his outstretched one.
Relationships: Chell/Wheatley (Portal)
Kudos: 66





	Just One Dance

"Just one dance?"

Chell couldn't place the tone of Wheatley's voice.

She couldn't place the look in his blue eyes, gleaming behind his glasses.

What she could place, though, was her hand in his outstretched one.

But she wasn’t expecting this.

She wasn’t expecting to feel Wheatley’s arm around her waist.

She wasn’t expecting to feel Wheatley’s hand intertwined with hers.

And she certainly wasn’t expecting to see Wheatley’s cheeks bloom a light pink as their eyes met.

The foliage around them rustled slightly as Chell was slowly twirled around. Dead leaves crunched underneath their feet. As she was spun, Chell felt her fingers brush against a leaf that was protruding from the wall beside her, and she immediately recoiled, snapping out of Wheatley’s grip and taking a large step back, falling flat on her ass. The leaf felt...real. It felt like it was brought down from the surface she longed to see again. It was overwhelming.

She didn’t even notice her dance partner moving closer until she looked up and noticed that, since he had leaned down, they were nearly nose to nose. Instinctively, she reached up, grabbed his shirt, and pulled him closer, almost slamming their faces together. His thin lips twitched into something that resembled a smile as he leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

“Can’t get enough of me, eh, luv?~”

His tone was almost sultry. Flirtatious. It made Chell’s cheeks bloom a lovely shade of pink and heat pool in her stomach as she let go of his deep grey shirt and slowly stood up, biting her bottom lip. Wheatley stepped back and held out a hand for her to take. After staring at him for a moment, trying to see if he had anything planned, she hesitantly placed her hand on top of his and allowed him to pull her closer, his arm snaking around her waist.

For a moment, they just stood there, staring up at each other as silence engulfed them. Wheatley let out a long, low sigh, then chuckled softly and placed one hand against her cheek. The gesture made the heat in her stomach begin to spread, and she shifted a little closer, their chests pressing together. She heard her partner’s breath hitch and felt his grip on her waist tighten a bit.

“You’re, ah...a little close, aren’t you?” He whispered. She looked up at him and giggled silently, giving him a small smile, revealing her teeth. Wheatley’s breath hitched again, and he buried his face into her shoulder. Goddammit. He caught the bug. He caught the Love Bug, and it was never going away.

“You don’t know what you do to me,” he muttered. “I don’t think you’ll ever understand what you do to me. You wonderful, stubborn, beautiful human."


End file.
